


After the Show

by alley_oops, HeadmasterFelix



Series: Aidan Turner and Jamie Campbell Bower: Citadel [3]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Crossdressing, Discussion of kink, M/M, Sexuality Bending, Totally Heterosexual Aidan Turner, Totally Not Buying It Jamie, Vilifying Bonnie as a plot device, kink club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Jamie and Aidan wind down their night at the club with some fun, honest, and somewhat deep conversation. Jamie continues to flirt shamelessly and it's still going to be the death of Aidan.





	After the Show

Jamie downs his shot, and then sips gingerly at his drink. He sighs, relaxing. "So... did you enjoy the show? Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

"Oh, even better. Bravo, mate," Aidan tells him with a teasing wink. He throws back his own shot, coughing only a little. "Shit, that's like Drano. All they need now is to light it on fire." Swiftly he washes the taste away with beer. "Seriously though, I wanted to watch your technique. Very informative session."

It takes a moment before he says anything, eyes watching, mind calculating. "Why?" His voice is low, the movement of his lips emphasized. "What made you curious about something like that?"

"Because, that? Was a killer blowjob. I was curious to see how your talents translated." Aidan takes a pull off his beer, then gestures with his glass when he adds, "Plus, it didn't seem quite right, me coming and you not." It's just not that kind of friendship.

"Was it really that good?" Jamie feigns modesty, but not very well. "I did my best. Although, it's been my experience that typically those who've received are better at giving than those that haven't, and that's especially true in sex." God, that's what it was, wasn't it? _Sex_ with Aidan Turner. He's still too bent on playing it cool to show just how that realization impacts him.

"I hope by this point at least, you can trust that my talents translate very well into every language. For example, that I take as good as I give."

"Duly noted," Aidan says with a laugh. He slumps a little, stretching out his legs before him, getting good and comfortable. His fingers skate idly over a sparkly shoe buckle. "You ever had your ankles licked?"

"Well, I guess that depends. Which answer is more likely to get you to do it?"

"Cheeky! Neither, of course," Aidan denies. He puckers up and blows Jamie a kiss. "I was just curious. It's what these shoes put me in mind of."

"Damn, I really thought that would work." He chuckles. "Well, honest answer, yes. But I didn't really savor it like I probably should have, I was distracted by Bon– er, a girlfriend fitting me with a collar."

"Yeah, I recall Bon– er, your girlfriend. She visited you on set one time when I was there," Aidan says, nodding. He hesitates just a moment before saying, "Can I ask... How long did you wear that collar?"

"Not long enough?" He grins crookedly. "That time, a couple hours. We used it a lot, though. Christ, I quite literally almost married her because of that kinky streak. Proposed after what is arguably the best scene of my life so far."

"You're fucking shitting me. I never knew you went that far." Aidan stares at him for a moment, watching the play of colorful lights in his eyes. "You proposed, and she said no?"

Jamie rubs the back of his neck, almost wishing that were the case. "I proposed, she said yes, we were engaged for a year. Together for two."

“Holy shit." Aidan frowns, wondering. But then he shrugs it off. "You're too young to get married anyway."

"Well, I sure as shit was back then. Twenty-fucking-three," he shakes his head, bewildered at his past stupidity. "I don't think twenty-seven is too young though, not inherently. But thankfully for me, age has come with the wisdom to know better, even if I am old enough."

"No, but see twenty-seven is also much too young," Aidan argues. "Thirty-seven, though... Thirty-seven, maybe." Certainly nothing younger than his own ripe age of thirty-three. He glances aside at Jamie again. "Did you break it off?"

He rolls his eyes and smiles softly but doesn't try to argue with the assertion. "No. No, I didn't. I mean, I don't know. Officially it was amicable or whatever, but it was her decision, and she was the one who wanted some... one. Something else." Jamie shrugs. "She didn't think I was serious enough, that I'd ever really get my shit together – and I can't claim she was wrong. The guy she brought in for a bunch of our scenes, on the other hand..."

"Bitch," Aidan pronounces, his tone flat. "Yeah... I was planning to propose to Emma. I'd already bought a ring. She doesn't know this. My point being, you've got my sympathy."

"That shit's over-rated anyway," he finishes his drink and readjusts a bit, though he keeps his legs on Aidan's lap. "Tonight with you has topped all of that. Well, okay, except that one night I had with Bonnie. Sorry, the bar there is really fucking high," he laughs, smiling again.

Aidan grins. "So, you spent the best night of your life in a collar, interesting. Got any other details you'd like to brag about?"

"Mayyyybe." _Yes, obviously._ He licks his lips and pauses for dramatic effect. "She brought in this guy, who was... well, she referred to him as herself the whole time – like everything he did was an extension of her. Aaaand then she spent somewhere around three or four hours edging me?" God, he's grinning at the memory.

“ _Fuckin'_ hell, you've got patience!" Aidan laughs, both hands draping over Jamie's legs now. "Me? I'm like, 'orgasm, now.' And then I can come again if need be, to satisfy. I'm definitely not an edging sort."

"Oh, I can promise you, patience had little to do with it. She had to pull out all the stops – a cock ring, this gel that made it hurt, this other gel that made it numb. And she had me quite literally begging and crying by the end." He signals for the server, he needs another drink. "I guess I got off on the torture of the whole thing, and the excruciating lack of control. But when she finally let me?" Jamie lets out a slow exhale. "That's the most euphoric I've ever felt. And that's coming from a guy who had a brief MDMA habit. And even now it makes for amazing emotional torture fodder, thinking about her again and the guy she ended up with – other people do that, right? Think about painful shit because in some twisted way it feels good? Is that just me?"

Aidan shakes his head. "Nah, man. That's just you. I was over the moon when I realized I could finally _stop_ thinking about it." He rests his head back against the booth. "It's time to go home, Dorothy. You need to hit the loo?"

"No, but I probably _should_ put on some clothes. I think this ensemble hardly qualifies." He watches Aidan for a moment, something clearly on the tip of his tongue, but he sits up properly before saying it. "You know you're gorgeous and fantastic and anyone would be lucky to spend even a night with you, let alone months or years, right?"

Surprised, Aidan studies Jamie's eyes. He can't find a trace a of condescension there. "Go on, you're pissed."

"I am not! ...Well, a little bit, but that's got nothing to do with this. I mean it, Danny. If you were– well, if I had thought before tonight that–" He chews on his lip a second, organizing his thoughts. "If I were a woman, I'd've asked you out ages ago and would've kept at it 'til you gave me a chance."

His brow furrowed, Aidan absorbs that. Then smiles, bright and cheery. "Thanks, man. That's, like... that's a really lovely compliment. If you were a woman, I would've gone after you as well." There, that makes sense. Nothing like platonically appreciating a same-gender friend. " _Especially_ with the lingerie thing."

"Oh, the lingerie would've been the first thing I tried," he grins. He knows because it was. "Showing up at your trailer in lingerie, red pumps, and a trench coat. Unoriginal, I know, but pretty much guaranteed to work, right?" It doesn't really strike him that the way he's phrasing this makes it apparent that he would've hit on Aidan allllll the way back in the day.

"Yeah, totally guaranteed. Unless you'd shown up at my door with something of an ecstasy habit," Aidan teases, "in which case I definitely would've let you in. And then probably kicked you out a few days later to sleep it off."

Jamie laughs. "Don't worry, I didn't get into that until after I started getting the royalty checks. We would've been fine." He pauses, looking at Aidan affectionately. "I don't mean to keep you here if you wanna be getting home. I just really love spending time with you."

"Yeah, this has been a blast," Aidan says, warmth flushing through him. He hopes it's concealed by the pulsing stage lights. "But no, it's just, I've been doing a bit of drinking. Plus I had amazing sex," he adds and confesses with a laugh, "I'm just really really sleepy now." 

He nods, smiling, and stands up. "I'll go put my real clothes back on then and we can get outta here?" And then, suddenly, it actually hits him what Aidan just said, and he's stunned. "Wait, you... wh.. had... you really think... I mean was... I guess... yeah, I... what else would... uh-huh." 

For a moment, Aidan can only stare with wide eyes. "That was so typically Bower. Like, it made so little sense that it almost made sense," he says, and ruffles Jamie's hair with a laugh. "Yeah. I won't speak for you but I thought it was pretty amazing."

Jamie's cheeks are pink, and without realizing it he leans into the touch. "I just... I'm..." He huffs at himself. "I'm glad you're calling it like it is. I wasn't really expecting that. I guess you're just always a little greater than even I give you credit for."

"Were you–? Wait. Were you expecting me to pretend like you slipped, mouth first?" Aidan's vaguely insulted by the thought. It bears further consideration.

Jamie laughs at the image and shakes his head. "No, no, although that is hilarious. I just sort of thought, I dunno. You might go with the whole... blowjobs aren't actually sex thing."

"Who would say such an atrocious thing?" Aidan demands, waiting patiently while Jamie digs his clothes of earlier from the boutique bags. "I can name five blowjobs that were some of the best sex of my life." His mouth twists with mischievous glee. "I don't know if I'd actually call it _gay_ sex, though."

"Well, I can understand why you might have that impression, I do make a gorgeous woman," he smiles crookedly, so ready to use Aidan's teasing to his own advantage. "But if you're so confused maybe I'll just have to blow you again, without the lingerie."

Aidan laughs. "I did see a reasonably impressive cock," he says, "although – alas! – no jewelry."

"Reasonably impressive? Eh, I'll take it." Jamie gets completely naked before putting on his street clothes. "And yeah, I really want one but I've never felt like I could go six months without fucking something. With this place, though... I could probably survive on just getting fucked for six months."

"You'd definitely have your choice of variety. But six months... How long did it take for your tongue to heal?"

"Mouths heal very quickly, just in general. Less than two months before it was 100% healed, about three weeks before it was normal, two before I could kiss. Cock piercings take longer than anything," he sighs wistfully. "Maybe I should just go for it." Once he's completely dressed again he packs his new things away in the bag and looks ready to go.

Aidan signs his name on the tab, requests a driver and collects his own stuff. "How much pain is that, though? I don't mean the actual piercing. But, would you be uncomfortable in costume for days or weeks afterward?"

"I've heard tight boxer-briefs and loose sweatpants are a must for the first few weeks. But, I mean, all of my other piercings just... I forget they're even there, they just become part of me. I bet it would be the same." Jamie stays close to Aidan as they leave, quite a bit closer than necessary, really. On the way out, as they're collecting their phones, he inquires about becoming a member.

More signatures, more forms, and even a promise to send a few forms electronically – Aidan is relieved when he puts his arm around Jamie's shoulders and they head for the garage. "You survived!" 

"More than survived," he leans into his friend, equally relieved. "Thrived, Danny. I thrived and I can keep thriving without doing ridiculously stupid, reckless shit anymore." When they get into the car, Jamie fidgets a little before just asking with a small smile, "Any chance you're still buzzed enough you wanna snog on the ride home?"

Aidan narrows his eyes in thought, considering. Who is he to deny a friend a kiss? Particularly when said friend so recently held his cock in his mouth. "Okay," he says, and raises a finger in mock warning, "but snogging only."

"Yeah, of course." He smirks, "I'm not quite bold enough yet to try and get in your pants twice in one night. But, for reasons wholly unrelated, we should come here together again soon."

"Wholly unrelated, absolutely," Aidan says with a laugh. He stretches out in the roomy SUV, and as the driver pulls away he gives Jamie an expectant look. "It's not a long drive home," he explains, and beckons his mate closer.

Jamie moves in and wraps himself around Aidan as much as he can without leaving the seat. He starts passionate and pushy, hands clawing at Aidan's shirt while they kiss. By the time they reach Jamie's building, his tone has completely changed – soft, playful, almost sweet as he winds down from the night.

His hand cupping Jamie's cheek, Aidan licks into his mouth again and again. He looks up when the car slows, then stops, and sits back. Seeming almost to blink himself back to reality. "Thanks for a fun night," he says, because he has to say _something_.

"Yeah," his voice is a little coy. "Thanks for... well, for letting me in on the best secret in the world." Jamie watches Aidan another second, biting his lip, then reaches for the door. "Goodnight." And with that he slips out of the car and heads inside.

Aidan watches him walk away – he'd do it for anyone, surely – and he could swear his lips are tingling. "So. That was new," he mutters, then is reminded of the inopportune time and place. "Yeah, hey," he tells the driver through the intercom, "back to the hotel is good."


End file.
